2020
by qu-nn
Summary: the year is 2020, Puck's back from the Air Force for longer than usual and Quinn is ecstatic.


She was twiddling her thumbs. She hated waiting alone, especially since she didn't have her phone, for all she knew she would be waiting here forever. A mishap may have occurred and she would be sitting, completely unaware, waiting forever. She was just looking around at the bright lights, the escalators, she looked up and saw "deplane: Japan to California: 2 minutes"

She got up and put her hands in her pockets, she was wearing jeans and one of his shirts that said Air Force One, it still smelled like him.

Quinn saw men in the same uniforms getting off, reuniting with their families, kissing, hugging, crying. Where the fuck was he?

She waited, five minutes, five whole minutes after the men arrived. She grabbed her luggage and walked over to a phone booth.

"I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill him" she murmured under her breath. Putting in a quarter and dialing his number, putting the disgusting phone a foot away from her ear

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" she asked angrily

He laughed "Are you sure you're gonna be able to hear me with the phone so far away"

"Yes, just tell me-" realizing what she said she turned around and saw his, phone in one hand, flowers in the other. She smiled like she was about to cry, dropped the phone and her luggage, she ran over and jumped on him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering kisses over his cheek, his jaw and neck. "I missed you"

"Your hair" he smirked, it had grown out and she had dyed it to her natural dirty blonde/light brown color. Puck put one hand on her back and the other under her leg, "I like it"

"I hate it" she kissed his lips then pulled away, "Put me down"

He smirked and did as she said, knowing what was coming.

"Why didn't you come in with everyone else? You had me worried sick, I thought something happened to you"

"Baby I called you when I was getting on the plane what could've happened"

She shrugged, "I don't know, something! Anything!"

He held up the flowers, "These are for you"

She grinned and took them, "I hate you so much" she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in, kissing him she pulled out and pressed her forehead to his, "I wanted to surprise you, not the other way around"

He kissed her lips softly, "Seeing you in anything but a sundress was enough of a surprise"

She licked over her lips, "I got some in my bag don't worry"

He wrapped his arms shook his head, "Im not worried, I'm fucking lucky that I got the most beautiful girl in the world"

Quinn kissed him deeply, smiling through it, wrapping her other arm around his neck, his hands were on her waist.

He pulled out and slid his hand down, "and these jeans make your ass look great"

"Not here." Before he could cup it she grabbed his hand and slid it up back to her waist "And my ass always looks great."

"True" he placed a kissed her quickly and walked over to the pay phone, hanging up the phone and grabbed her luggage, "Babe you're reckless"

Quinn laughed as he walked back over, "I'm sorry, I was so excited to see you" she just wanted to drop everything, kiss him and hug him forever, well for the next 6 months.

"You're lucky I love you" he grabbed her face and kissed her.

She smiled and deepened the kiss then pulled out, "So we're going to Mercedes'" kissed him again, "gonna sleep the night" again, "Then we're gonna start our road trip home" she kissed him again, moaning against his lips.

* * *

"Noah Puckerman!" Mercedes smiled at the couple, matching in their navy blue Air Force one shirts and black jeans, "Oh my god you two look so cute I need to take a picture" Mercedes pulled her phone out of her pocket

"Oh please not now Mercedes" Quinn said walking in to the door and Puck pulled her back

"Thank you Mercedes! So kind!" He squeezed Quinn's waist, while Mercedes leaned back and took a picture. Quinn faked a smile, "Nice baby" he reminded her and they posed for the picture. Mercedes shrieked pulling them both in for a hug. "I missed you guys. And don't worry, Sam and I have been working on your room all night, I mean it's no Marriott hotel room but we wanted to make it as perfect as possible"

Sam cake up behind Mercedes, "And you guys can totally bone in there"

Puck grinned and let go off Quinn, "Sammy"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Let the lovers have their time" she moved out of the way and pulled Quinn into the house.

"Hey baby" Sam smirked and hugged Puck, "Your girl looks hot with her hair like that"

"Fuck off, I know you're obsessed with her"

"Not as much as I am with you" Sam grabbed his hand and kissed it. Puck laughed and pulled his hand away, "Let me get that for you" he grabbed Quinn's luggage and his, "I'm serious you guys can fuck, bet she has lingerie in there-"

"Probably her Cheerios uniform" Puck smirked walking in after Sam, to see Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mike, Arite- the whole fucking gang. They all screamed with excitement.

Santana popped a bottle of champagne, "Finally I can drink" she poured two glasses, walking over to Puck and handing him one and kissed him on the cheek, "Looking fit Puckerman" he brought her glass up, smiling

"Likewise Lopez" he clinked his glass other and smiled, "Your wife isn't though" he took a sip of champagne, eyeing Brittany who looked like she was about to hurl.

Santana sighed, "It's the morning sickness"

Pucks eyes widened, "Wha-?

"Noah!" Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, "I forgive you for missing my teeny tiny tony party"

Puck smiled, "thank you that's very sweet"

Quinn came out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling while Puck said hi to everyone.

* * *

Everyone went to the backyard and began eating barbecue in Sam and Mercedes' huge backyard, Santana and Brittany's daughter was playing with Kurt's son, Quinn was sitting on Puck's lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Music was blasting and he was tapping to the beat on her thigh.

"So what did you see this past year I want to know everything" Rachel squealed

"Well I was in Italy, then Greece but mostly I was in Japan."

"Which was the most beautiful sight, Jesse and I have been dying to go somewhere other than his mother's house in Florida" she said rolling her eyes

Puck rubbed Quinn's back and smiled up at her, "This one"

Rachel put her hands to her chest, "Aw!" She cried out with the other girls

"Puckerman shut it you're making us look bad" Sam said putting his arm around Mercedes who didn't seem to notice

"So how long are you staying Puck?" Tina asked leaning back in her chair with Mike's hand on her leg.

"Six months" Quinn answered proudly, kissing Puck's cheek

"Gross" Santana said and took a sip of wine

Quinn at 25 was looking like her 16 year old self again, the hugging, kissing, sitting on his lap, smiling like a little girl. She hadn't seen him for almost a whole year. It was fucking hell. The only form of communication they had was Skype and text- on occasion. She didn't care. Not even a little.

"Jealous" Puck said and pressed his lips to Quinn's jaw

Rachel smiled at the pair, "You two are just so adorable, remember when we were like that" Rachel arched her eyebrow at Jesse

"If you didn't see me for 10 months you would be exactly the same. But we're lucky enough to spend every day together and get immensely annoyed" he smiled and rubbed her back


End file.
